


Mi más sentido pésame

by LotharWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB/FTM reader, Angst, Broken Dreams, Broken Promises, Character Death, Cheating, Gabe's favorite holiday is Halloween and no one can tell me otherwise, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, McGenji is implied and shiped, Not Beta Read, Pumpkin Spice, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Transgender Reader - Freeform, literally holding someone's heart in your hands, mentions of HRT, mentions of trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Gabriel falls long before Overwatch does.





	Mi más sentido pésame

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own any Overwatch content, Blizzard does. 
> 
> my Spanish is also super, super rusty so feel free to tell me if the title is wrong in any way. the italicized text is for past events. 
> 
> This is my second or third Overwatch fanfic. I haven’t been able to play (primarily due to funds and nod being able to afford the game and Playstation Plus) so I probably didn’t get the time between SEP and the start of the fall of Overwatch and Blackwatch right. With that in mind and with my understanding, this may be considered in the twilight years of Overwatch. I also needed a trans reader fic with Gabe pretty bad so I’m going to fight through my writer’s block and attempt one. This will be my 99th fanfiction added to my newer fics and added to the few that lasted since I started writing in early 2008.

_“I have a surprise for you, I’ll show you when I get back.”_

Gabriel swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. He hadn’t seen the video or heard the audio from your last mission. Jesse’s face when he returned alone had been enough.

 Jesse had taken your loss particularly hard.  He had often called you father in public while reserving the same for Gabriel in private.  You had consoled Jesse when he first came to Blackwatch and given him his first cowboy hat.  You were the one who allowed him to sneak into your shared room with Gabriel when he’d had nightmares of his time with Deadlock. Gabriel let it all happen because he had started to feel truly happy and, deep down; this was the family he’d always wanted after he retired. If the U.N. let him.

 

Your surprise punctured deep as Gabriel clenched your tags in his hand.  Small orange Halloween lights draped over the bookcase and delicately twined to the coffee table and door frames twinkled in the dark room. A freshly carved jack-o-lantern placed in the center of the coffee table waited for the small purple candle light inside to be turned on. Several unlit pumpkin spice candles had been uncapped and left around in various places through the shared quarters.  The more he looked, the more Halloween decorations stood out to him. Even the two foot tall plastic pumpkin light in the corner by the bed.

Gabriel let the choked sound he’d been holding in go.  
  
The door had closed behind him so the sound stayed in the room. Once your belongings were released from evidence, he would have what was left on your person.  For now, he stood stone still and stared at how much effort you had put into decorating for his favorite holiday.

It was no secret amongst Blackwatch you and Gabriel had been having problems. You both had been together since SEP and had married while Gabriel was still in command of Overwatch. It was a small ceremony that Jack had officiated and Mercy had signed off on as a witness.  Tensions had started to flare after Gabe’s appointment to leader of Blackwatch. You were commander in his absence and were a little easier on the rest of the Blackwatch members.

The first true sign of fracture in your relationship was the sheer hatred he’d developed for Jack. Morrison hadn’t wanted the promotion but had stepped up to the job well. You hated the appointers not Morrison and you fought constantly with Gabriel about it.

_“He could have said no.”_

You had finally snapped, _“They wouldn’t have appointed you if he hadn’t, Gabriel.!”_

Neither of you spoke to the other for weeks afterwards. Jesse was the only one to call either of you out on it and, soon enough, the tension settled.

Although it was common knowledge between Angela, Jack and Gabe, no one knew you were trans.  SEP had maintained your top surgery results and revved up the pace of changes you saw with T. You’d grown out a beard and gained plenty of muscle, almost as much as Jack. By the end, you only needed to go to Angela once a year for a T injection. 

It was the second thing that happened that truly set the rift further than a simple apology and make up sex. 

Gabriel’s temper had started to seep into questioning your “babying” of Blackwatch as a whole.  
  
_“They don’t need a mother.”_  
  
No sooner had the words left his lips did he regret them.  You were beyond mortified of the idea of having biological children. You bottom dysphoria had run rampant long before SEP and reared its ugly head when you and Gabriel had become intimate.  And Gabe knew that all too well.  You had left immediately after he’d said it and spent almost four months away from him on a mission in Russia for Jack.  Even when you came back, you’d slept in one of the spare bedrooms for two months until Gabriel had begged for you just to stay in the same room with him.  He’d looked like hell until that point.

The final straw came five months earlier than your tentative last mission date. You’d managed to secure a retirement date after one last mission (with Jack’s help) and had intended to tell Gabe that night. 

Papers in hand and excitement pounding in your ears, you opened the door to your shared quarters to find him not alone.  Your smile dropped as you stood in the doorway to your bedroom and watched one of the young female recruits ride him to climax.  Neither noticed as you slowly closed the main door and fled to Jack.

Jesse had almost fought Gabriel in the hallway when he emerged for a midnight snack.  He’d seen you leave but hadn’t stopped you.  He’d only know about the affair for a week but could not bring it up to you and it burned his chest to see you in such pain.  Especially since he knew why you’d pushed so hard to get your papers.  

He stood in Gabe’s office as the Blackwatch commander nervously fiddled with his simple titanium wedding band.  You were supposed to report in a week ago and now Gabriel was beyond worried.  When you silently entered the room, his back was turned away from you and Jesse.  
  
_“Mi rey..”_

 _“Don’t, Gabriel.”_ You voice wavered and you had almost laughed at his shocked expression, _“I saw, pandejo.”_

 _“Mi vida I..”_ You hushed him and Jesse, who was about to go to your defense, with a single hand.

 _“We’re through.”_   Tears you had been fighting back fell as you clenched your hand around your identical band _“I know how long this has been going on for.”_ The ring hit Gabe’s desk with a soft clinking sound that seem to echo through the silent room. _“Jack has accepted my request to transfer to medical and  is waiting on word from the U.N.”_   The door slid closed and Gabriel watched as he slowly sank into his chair.  Jesse was dismissed with a soft plea that he answered only because he saw how wrecked Reyes was.  

When Jesse finally found you in your new placement, you’d moved into new Overwatch quarters. It was small compared to your room with Gabe and certainly less lived in.

He’d hugged you tight until you made something close to a laugh to make him let go. You’d visibly aged since you break up from Gabriel and what you’d seen in medical.  

 _“I wanted to tell you they are bringing him to Overwatch medical.”_ Jesse frowned as you tensed and turned away. _“I wasn’t sure if Jack would tell you, it all happened so fast.”_ You swallowed and nodded. _“He’ll be here soon.”_

It had been a year since you’d seen Gabriel any more than in passing. He’d visibly aged as well and you knew the stress that came with command wasn’t going to keep him young either.

The girl he’d been with had told you they’d been in a relationship for a year before you found them. She was young, naïve to the point where she thought you and Gabe would still be together. She was surprised you didn’t want to hurt her and dumbfounded when you told her to go to him.   _“He’s going to need someone to comfort him,”_ you’d chuckled sadly, _“That person used to be me.”_

You cleared your throat at the sight of him on the only stretcher left in the infirmary.  Jack held Gabriel down so Angela could get his vitals and insert an IV.

 _“You’re lucky to be alive, Gabe.”_ She scolded softly and met your gaze. _“Jesse, I told you not to-”_

 _“It’s alright, Angela,”_ You tried to keep as much confidence and indifference in your tone as you grabbed the tools she’d need to get the shrapnel imbedded in Gabe’s torso out before his healing ability worked against them.

Near delirious on pain, Gabriel met your gaze as Angela started to pull chunks out of Gabriel’s abdomen, _“Mi alma..”_   His voice was hoarse from screaming and Jack was thankful Gabe had stopped struggling against him at the sight of you. He relaxed as Gabe kept his gaze on you until Angela muttered under her breath _“Sheisse.”_   You noticed where her hands were going and quickly ordered everyone out of the room.  _“ Y/N, I need you to hold his heart and keep it beating until I can get the shrapnel near it out.”_   Gabriel had since passed out with a thick sheen of sweat on his face. The sick crack of his ribs breaking filled the air as you stuck your hand in his chest cavity to manually keep his heart going.  

In the weeks that followed, Gabriel accepted Angela’s orders for recovery knowing that, if he did, you would come and see him at the end of your shift. In that time, you had slowly begun to talk to him until you could sit and be at ease around him.

 _“I… I wanted to ask you something.”_ Gabriel almost flushed as his heart monitor alerted you to his elevated heart rate.  You nodded and let him continue. Jack had given you the chain Gabriel had apparently been wearing around his neck since your split. Your wedding band and one of your tags had been beside his tags close to his chest the entire time. Morrison had even admitted that Jesse had seen Gabe wear the chain to sleep when he was on missions. _“Would… would you give me another chance, mi rey?”_

The last mission date Jack had managed to get you earlier that year was fast approaching. You’d still wanted to retire but Angela convinced the U.N. to let you stay on Overwatch medical even as a civilian. 

_“When you leave here, I will.”_

The pure happiness that flooded into his face and pumped up his heart rate even higher was contagious.  You felt like this when Gabriel had first asked you out and now you hoped you could try to make things work.  He laughed at your joke of _“I might as well since I’ve literally held your heart in my hands now.”_ hard enough that Angela sent you away for the night.

The strain in his relationship with Jesse slowly started to heal as well. They hung out more and more and you’d smirked at how close he’d gotten with Genji. (A bet you’d made with Gabriel as soon as they’d met)  As the date drew nearer, you spent more and more time with Gabe. He’d been almost tooth rottingly sweet to you and you knew he only had his eyes and body on you.

 _“Mi rey, te amo.”_ He’d whisper on nights when he was able to come to bed. _“Te amo.”_

The day of the mission was when you wore your ring around your finger again. Gabriel had never taken his off and you could tell how much you wearing yours meant.  You gave him a kiss for the first time and he responded in kind.  
  
_“Stay safe, come back to me.”_ He murmured against the skin of your neck and held you close.  
  
_“Gabriel..”_ You kissed his neck and pulled away. _“I have a surprise for you, I’ll give it to you when I get back.”_ With one last kiss and declaration of love, he let you go.

Now he regretted not holding you for longer as he sat on the floor and leaned back against your side of the bed. His ring glinted in the now lit candle light and he inhaled the slightly overbearing scent of pumpkin spice.  The small envelope placed by the bedside lamp caught his attention. His name stared back at him as he opened the letter with his thumb. He pulled the papers out and sucked the blood that came from a papercut on his thumb while he read the first page.

Your retirement papers made his gut clench as he saw the date. You hadn’t told him yet and it was part of your surprise. The second page was full of medical jargon and he tried to memorize it all until he got to the last paragraph.

_Patient has knowingly stopped Hormone Replacement Therapy to undergo fertility testing.  Preliminary results show some indication of fertility even though the patient has been given injections yearly for the past decade. Some symptoms of a menstrual cycle have been indicated although they are infrequent. Patient is following all current medical advice and is in good health._

Gabriel held his breath as he read the paragraph over and over. His broad shoulders slumped as he remembered what had happened. Hot tears streamed down his face as he continued through the rest of the medical papers until he got to the last page. It was a semi hastily written letter (he could tell by now when you wrote something in a rush)  It was filled with hope for the future and that you hoped you hadn’t made him angry that you hadn’t told him what testing you had already gone through. That you had been planning this for the last two years.

His breaths came at shorter and shorter intervals until he started to sob.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations
> 
> Mi más sentido pésame- my deepest condolences/i'm sorry for your loss.  
> Mi rey- my king (*in this instance)  
> Mi vida- my life  
> Mi alma- my soul  
> Te amo- I love you


End file.
